Cream Filled
by Dajypop
Summary: Tweek loves cream filled doughnuts and Craig loves it. Creek, rating may not be enough


**Title: Cream Filled**

**Author: Lacey**

**Rating: M just in case**

**Pairing: Creek**

**Summary: Tweek loves cream filled doughnuts, and Craig is quickly learning to love that.**

**Warnings: High school ages, yaoi, one-shot, Craig POV**

**AN: Alright guys, hey! This is Lacey again, this time with a little Creek-y one-shot for ya. :3 I figure it would be good to write since, you know, I just got back from Naka-Kon in Kansas City and I saw a Stan cosplayer there. I just might work a little on Young and Wasted, now. :3 But, for now, this is what you get. Cute and sexy, hopefully. **

* * *

At the doughnut shop, there was only one thing my little blond would order. However, I think the better story about this is the first time I brought him here to get something to munch on. Of course, he got his coffee like he always does, and we moved to get the food. I remember it like it was yesterday.

_Tweek pointed at the cream filled donuts and ordered two of the biggest ones, his little hands shaking and nearly spilling the coffee he had bought at the Harbucks next door. He liked to stay away from his parents store for some reason. He still hasn't told me, but whatever. So we're picking out our food and we buy it, I hardly remember what I got. We sat down at a table in the corner and ate our doughnuts happily, eyes closed until I heard an odd noise from beside me. I cracked open an eye to see Tweek licking the cream from the palm of his hand slowly, shaking all the while. My eyes widen and I turn my head to watch. He'll take this big, slow bites out of the thing, and then expect the back not to shoot out the sticky white substance all over his fingers. _

_The more he licked and sucked at himself, the more I felt myself reacting to it. He was a sensual thing to watch, and anyone I could catch watching him as well would get a mouthful of fist for breakfast. The stickiness dripped down his wrist at some stage and he was forced to tug down the shirt sleeve a little and suck it off. I couldn't help it; at this point, I pulled his lips to my own and kissed him gently, working my tongue into his mouth when he gasped. I could taste the sweetness on my tongue and I couldn't help but smile; it was nice._

_The more we kissed, the more the shaking of his hands and body began to slow to a stop. It seemed as if he were simply more in tune with me when we touched like that. I tugged him close and he moved into my lap and moaned softly, gasping and trying to pull away._

"_C-craig..it's...it sh-shouldn't...be do-doing this..here..." He informed me, and I shrug. _

"_It's hard not to, babe....it wants you." I knew I'd never get much out of him right now, but he did start doing something that drove me nuts. His thin hips moved on me, rubbing my erection and taking good care of it, all in his own time. When he shook like this, though, that held its own good feeling; he was like a high-power vibrator sometimes, and being inside him for even a few minutes could sometimes have me done and wanting more._

_The more that little rear ground down on me, the more I wanted inside of him. I only wished I could talk him into skirts; a thong would be nice, too. Easy access whenever we needed it. But...he usually doesn't even want to help me with this much in public, so I'm content with it. _

"_Mm...baby, I'm close." I whispered, closing my eyes tighter. It's amazing that he gets me so quickly sometimes. I guess I just can't take it when he's so innocent and perfect and all of a sudden he's this dirty little blond just trying to get **my** creamy white stuff. I think he just has a penchant for it. _

_It didn't take me much longer before I came, spattering my pants with a guttural growl that sent Tweek over the edge as well. We both sat there against the chair, panting and eyes closed, several people watching us because of the blond's cry._

Now, the more and more he eats those delicious doughnuts, the more and more of a show he puts on for me. However, anymore, he has decided that we will only eat them at my house. I think he's still scared about his parents finding us out. Anyway, I think it's about time to head back to the bedroom; I'm hearing those noises again.

* * *

**AN: Mm...that was nice to write something sexy but not full-on sex. I'm proud of myself. I think I should write Creek more often; I love the pairing but I don't give it enough love. On to loves the Creek! 8D**


End file.
